Betrayed
by Atomika
Summary: Pokespe. Crystal is a former Team Rocket member. She escaped and started a new life outside and formed new relationships with many people. She was happy with her current life until Team Rocket starts moving to get her back to the organization. Can she still runaway from them? There's some shippings inside
1. Nightmare

**Hi everyone. This is my first story so please, please be nice to me. I know i'm not that good in writing, i admit that so... just, whatever. you get the point. **

**Note: i edited this Chapter completely. I wasn't very satisfied with it so i improved it, so sorry for everyone who had read the first one. I'm planning to edit Chapter 2 too so yeah. REALLY SORRY. **

**ANOTHER NOTE: In this story, Green is the guy, Blue is the chick. Also, there are some spoilers around here about the current chapters of pokespe so i'm warning you. I'm gonna be using japanese names for the pokemon of the DPPt trio, and I'm not sure if i would put BW characters. **

**Disclaimer.**

**The pic is not mine. I really don't remember where I got it. I guess it's pixiv. I really don't know and I'm sorry to the artist. D:**

**Crystal: Capture Done! Let's see the pokedex entry. Hmm. "Disclaimer. The Disclaiming Pokemon. It disclaims the story published by writers since they do not own them" Hmm. i wonder what's that all about. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Nightmare**

**Crystal's P.O.V**

_"ughh.. where am I?" i looked around my surroundings and stood up. I was in my school just a minute ago and now I'm in this creepy place. There were fogs everywhere and it was dark and cold. I tried walking around to find someone... or something but had no success. There was nothing. _

_"Hello?" I called out. "Is anybody here?" but no one replied. Only my echoes which repeated itself many times were heard. I sighed, giving up on everything i had planned. I reached out to my skirt and inserted my hand to the pocket and got a hold of something. I put it out and dropped it as soon as I saw it. _

_It was a gun, and it had some blood all over it. I didn't knew whose blood was it but I'm afraid to learn who owns it._

_Suddenly, i heard some footsteps that gets louder every second. I reached out to my waist to grab my pokeball but was surprised to see that those were not there. _

_"Even my pokemon are gone." I mumbled. So, I did something that first came up on my mind. I ran. _

_As soon as I ran, this guy started to run too. I tried as fast as i could but still no luck. This guy was following me and he didn't show any signs to stop. But Arceus hates me right now, because i suddenly tripped and broke my ankle. _

_"What do you w-want!" I shouted, trying to sound tough but inside, I was really scared and frightened. My whole body was shaking from fear and I was sweating all over. I inched back when he gets near until my back was facing a wall. So now, there's suddenly a wall out of nowhere?_

_Once he got near me, his figure showed through the fog. He was tall and had a lean body. He looks like he has a hair and some extraordinary bangs and was now reaching his hand out to me. Is he trying to help me, or is he playing a dirty trick? I didn't know because i closed my eyes. I didn't want to see his face._

_Then, he touched my cheek with the gentlest touch that soothed my heart and all of a sudden, the air around us became very warm. I opened my eyes and noticed that the fog has cleared and the surrounding became brighter. Then my eyes met amber. Amber eyes that were looking at me intently and showing concern. A smile appeared at my face, glad to see the person in front of me. _

_"Gold!" I said and hugged him very tight, but he didn't return it. Instead, he pushed me back to the wall and looked at me again. I looked at him with confusion and saw that his expression had changed from worry, to anger._

_"Gold, what's wrong?" i asked the raven haired boy. He mumbled something which i didn't catch. "What did you say?"_

_Then suddenly, he slapped me hard on my cheek._

_"You traitor!" he screamed at me. _

_I held my right cheek which he slapped and was now looking at him with tears in my eyes. How can Gold do this to me, and what did he meant by traitor? I paused then it hit me. Could it be, could it be that he found out my secret?_

_"You tricked us! I thought I could trust you! I thought you were our friend and you do this to us? How dare you Crystal!" he was gripping my shoulders, shaking me each time. _

_"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, my voice cracking. _

_"Don't lie to me! How could you say that after killing all of your friends?" _

_My eyes suddenly widened from what he said. "W-what do you mean...?"_

_Gold just grabbed his billiard cue from his pocket and pointed at my left. I looked at the direction where he was pointing and gasped. Tears were dropping nonstop from my eyes. _

_My friends... Blue, Red, Sapphire... everyone. All of them were now on the floor, covered in pools of blood. All of them were dead. I suddenly remembered the gun a few minutes ago. No, it couldn't be. _

_"It's not me! I didn't do it!" _

_He chuckled then faced me again. "Yeah right. Nice work, Team Rocket member. You can't fool me with you're jokes"_

_"No! I'm not lying! It wasn't me!" I was crying and grabbed Gold's hand until he whipped it away. _

_"C'mon. If you can kill them, you can kill me too right? I know you want to." He squatted in front of me and gripped my shoulders again like before. "C'mon Crystal! Shoot me!" I was just looking at the ground, avoiding eye contact. _

_"Crystal! Do it! C'mon! You're a Team Rocket member right? This should be easy for you!" his calling for my name just kept ringing in my head and I screamed.._

_"Nooooooo!"_

"Noooooo!" I pushed away my desk and hit the girl in front of me. I breathed in and out until I have catched my breath and found out that I'm in the classroom. The bright outside, I'm sitting on a chair and my classmates and teacher looking at me. Gold was snickering beside me, Blue pushed the desk back at me (she's the one i hit) and all the others were looking at me worried.

I shook my head and held my forehead "Wha-What happened?"

Ms. Erika, the Biology teacher came up to me and patted my shoulder. "I believe you were dreaming in my class, dear." She said.

I suddenly stood up, realization coming to me. I bowed to my teacher and apologized. "I'm sorry Ms. Erika. I shouldn't have done that! Please forgive me for sleeping in your class!" Ms. Erika just giggled at me and said that it was just okay, saying that to never do it again. She said she never noticed it anyway due to the lovely flowers we were discussing about. Then, the bell rang and we were soon dismissed. My friends gathered up around me.

"Wow, serious gal. Sleeping in class? That's odd." Gold insulted. "You were drooling, did you know that?" He laughed but was soon stopped by a punch by Sapphire.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Blue, the most beautiful girl in my opinion said, placing a hand on my indigo hair. I nodded.

"Are you sure Crystal?" Emerald, who is small for his age asked, worrying about me. I gave him a smile "Yes, Emerald, I'm okay." He sighed, looking like he wasn't convinced at my answer.

Red, who is the strongest battler in our group smiled then spoke, "Anyway, it's lunch time so-"

"Lunch Time!" Diamond, the happy-go-lucky glutton, interrupted Red, but was soon smacked by Pearl, a rash blond boy. Seriously, these two act like they are doing a manzai. (**a/n: Manzai = Double Act**)

"So yeah. We should get going." Red finished.

Everyone agreed and went out of the classroom. I, however just stayed in there, remembering my dream.

"Hey, you coming?" Gold asked, seperating me from my thoughts.

"Yeah." I grabbed my things and ran to him

_They wouldn't find it out, would they? I'm already done with the past. I'm not part of Team Rocket anymore so I shouldn't worry, right? _

* * *

**And... That's it. I hope you liked it. It's more like a Prologue, but anyway. Please Review my story. **

**About the age. **

**All of them are 17. I wanted them to have the same age but they all of them have different birthdays. So.. Sinnoh trio's birthdays aren't revealed yet. So that makes... Yellow the eldest of the group since she's March. Crystal's April, Emerald at May, Blue at June, Ruby is July 2, Gold is July 21, Red is August, Sapphire at September and Green in November. **

**Don't worry, Silver will appear later. So bye for now. XD**


	2. The First Time

**Gold's P.O.V**

"BANG!" I banged the door so loud that Crys hit me with her bag.

" Can't you just open the door slowly and properly?! It might get broken and we have to pay it."

" can you just stop scolding me? It gets irritating everyday"

" why would I stop? You're the one who's doing crazy things!"

"yeah yeah.. just cook the dinner, I'm starving."

" Can you say it properly? I'm not a maid, you know!" she was getting irritated. I know.

I quickly turned on the t.v to watch my favorite show. Crystal was already making the dinner. She's the one who can cook that's why she makes the food. Although she hates me, she still makes the dinner delicious. No poison. We were like this ever since she moved and we have to share rooms.

**-start of flashback-**

" _so.. this is our room.. sorry if it's messy and dirty.."_

" _no problem! I'll just clean it up! "_

_She had this pretty smile that made me blush. She's cute, nice, and... serious. 'that's the only one I hate about her'._

" _I'll just take a bath. Don't peek!"_

"_Why would I!" she said while cleaning._

_After the bath, something is different in my.. I mean our room. It was clean! Everything was in place. No dust left. What a miracle._

_She looked in the refrigerator and said "what have you been eating in these days? "_

"_uhm.. I just buy at the food court down stairs since I don't know how to cook."_

"_hmmm.. ok.."_

_She suddenly grabbed her bag and went out. I didn't know where she went. She might have went to the principal's office to move her in Yellow's or Platinum's room. Yeah.. maybe that's it._

_After an hour. She went back. She was carrying a lot of plastic bags. I went to her to help then I saw what's inside these bags. Groceries! Meat, eggs, vegetables.. everything. _

"_You bought all these?!" my eyes widened. How much did she spend? 1,000? 5,000? 10,000?_

" _yup! I was gonna make dinner but when I saw your fridge.. it was empty so I ran to the Grocery to buy these!" She wasn7t worried about how much she spended on all._

" _but you don't needed to.." _

"_since were going to share rooms.. I must cooperate right? Gold? " she talked before I finish my sentence._

_Gold.. she remembered my name. In the class. She couldn't remember Ruby' and Yellow's name._

_After 30 minutes, dinner was ready. Of course, I ate. It would be unfair if I didn7t eat what she cooked to me. _

_Wow. Delicious. How many months has it been to taste this kind of food._

"_Is it ok?" she was worried since I was just staring at the food she made._

"_ok? It's great! " I started to eat again. She was smiling. She reminds me of my mother. They do the same thing when I'm eating and appreciating what they made for me._

" _I'm glad you liked it" her smile made me blush but I hid it. _

_When we finished everything she started to stare at the plates. Is she still hungry?_

"_since Gold appreciates my cooking.. from now on.. I'll cook for you"_

_For you.. that word made me blush like a tomato. I was panicking. I don't know how to answer this girl. It's the first time I've felt this to a girl.._

"_uhh.. uhhmm.. wou-wouldn't be a problem to you?"_

" _problem? Why would it be? It's fine! Trust me"_

"_o.. ok.."_

_**-**_**end of flashback-**

Hmph.. even though she's like that.. I like her a lot. She's one of a kind.

"Gold! Dinner's ready"

"kay."

I sat to my seat and we started eating dinner. I was eating but she wasn't. She was just.. staring at me. Does she like staring contest?

"what's wrong super serious gal?"

"is it okay? My cooking?"

I was surprised at what she asked. Why is she asking this?

"i.. it's fine. It's always delicious."

"good! Because I remembered the first day I cooked to you. You really appreciated it. That's why I was wondering if.. until now.. "

I covered her mouth to stop her at her insecurity.

" don't worry. You're cooking is always great. And no matter what food is out there.. I'll always eat yours.. Crystal.."

"..Gold.." there was a slight blush on her smooth cheeks. Is it because I touched her mouth with my hands or is it because that I called her by her real name?

We started eating. Took our baths and went to sleep.

This was the best day of my life.


	3. A Spy

**Hi Guys! I'm back again. Just got busy being in high school and from writer's block. but.. here it is! Hope you like it! And I think I'm getting better. (shot)**

**I'm also thinking about changing the rating.. i think i might put violent stuff here.. just in case.**

**oh yeah.. another thing. I'm using Japanese names for the pokemon here. I know Muchlax is called Lax and Torterra is Wig but.. some of his pokemon names aren't even translated into english so i decided that i'll use the japanese nicknames so that you people won't get confused on which i'm using.**

**Well. Let's START! :)**

* * *

"Dia? What are you reading?"

This made Dia jump from his seat then hid the papers he was reading at his back. He was sweating so much, his heart pounding so fast that it may come out from his chest. He then breathed in and out to relax himself then regained his composure.

"It's nothing Crystal. Just some important documents." He said looking back to answer the girl. He then placed the papers in his bag then put out a huge bag of sweets then started eating. His Munchlax followed after it came out from its pokeball.

"I never knew you were interested in things like that." Crystal said as she reached out to get a bite of one of the cookies that was also in the bag

"It's about a secret food recipe" He said taking another mouthful of the sweets into his mouth. Crystal just nodded and then went onto her friends who was busy chit-chatting about a new student who was coming tomorrow

Diamond then sighed heavily, putting his hand on his chest. "That was a close one huh, Bē?" he said, glancing at his companion who just nodded, not caring about the situation. His face that was jolly turned into a serious look as he wrote something on the document.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The sun was starting to set down when Dia had finally gotten out of school. He glanced at his blu Poketch as it read 5:50 PM. He started to run and wished that he should have catched at least one pokemon that was fast enough and get him a ride on it. Kinda like Pearl's Luxray he thought. He had to get to Goldenrod City fat, or else, he would get in major trouble.

He then arrived at the location and looked at his watch again. '6:10…darn it..' he thought. He then went into a very old storage room found at the western part of the city, almost hidden at the view of people. He then placed his on his knees to catch his breath. After 2 minutes, he stood up then flicked a switch that was hidden behind the wooden boards. The wall started to reveal a hidden stairs leading down to the basement. He went inside it then disappeared into the darkness as the wall was closing down.

The deeper he goes, the darker it gets. The darker it goes, the more nervous he gets. He had been here for many times but still not letting used at it. He was sure that one day he would miss a step, slip, roll down then die with blood all over the place. He gulped; making sure his throat wasn't dry. He was gonna talk to someone important after this and he doesn't want to ruin it.

When he got to the last step, the lights suddenly turned on revealing many machines that he has no idea what are the uses. Diamond winced a little since he was out of the light for like forever. After blinking a few times, he saw her then kneeled to pay respect to that person

"So, have you got any information...Lucas?"

Diamond shivered a little as he heard his codename. It was not because he's not used to it but rather, the voice of the woman scared him. Her speech…it was like a snake ready to kill the prey in front of it. With her eyes watching him, he couldn't resist to stray his indigo eyes away from her and get interested at his shoes.

"Yes boss…I have acquired some information regarding about her friends." He said as he stood up and took out the papers from his bag.

Her eyes scanned through everything as she flipped through pages. She smiled then placed the paper on the desk beside her then sat at her chair cross-legged revealing her slender but pale legs. "It looks like they're tough enough to be killed"

Dia nodded in agreement. "Yes, all of their pokemon are in surprisingly high leveled. Especially Red as he had won the Pokemon League before."

"Okay. That was all I need to know. You can go now Lucas." She said as she waved her hands, signaling him to leave. Dia bows then went to leave the place.

"You can't run away from me Crystal…you'll always be mine…only mine." She said as she let out a laugh, echoing throughout the room.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**DIAMOND'S P.O.V**

When I heard her laugh as soon as I left, I totally don't know why they chose her as the leader. I mean, just hearing it makes you feel like you're in hell. All the others agree to me and I was glad that I was not the only one to think like this. It still bothers me though.

But what really bothers me is myself. I mean, I'm in Team Rocket! The most villainous team known other than the Team Galactic in Sinnoh. My mom doesn't even know that I belong in that group. No way I'm gonna tell her that.

I have been spying around Crystal ever since she left the team. She doesn't know that I was in the same organization with her since we never got to talk with each other. Spying her, spying my friends, spying everyone..

It looks like I'm betraying them

Well, it isn't my fault that I got a job like this. They just said that I am suitable one to do this since I'm almost the same age as her but…

I don't want this.

I really don't.

I want to quit right now. But that would bring harm to my mother, just like what happened to Crystal's mom. She only had her mother but yet, they killed her since Crystal disobeyed the order of the boss. I had seen her cry, and stood up with anger in her eyes. She wanted to kill the boss, but she couldn't

She was too powerful for het to beat.

I glanced at my sides, looking at the concerned faces of my pokemon. Bē, Rū, Pū, Rī, Mū…I feel sorry for them. Instead of being happy like a normal pokemon should, they instead get the life of fighting for the evil. I'm not a worthy to have these guys. They're too good for me.

"It's okay everyone…I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." I said, faking a smile while patting the head of Rū, my Torterra. They cried happily, looking at each other with a face of relief. They really are worried about me. My eyes suddenly got interested on the ground then clenched my fists.

I'm not worthy to have friends like my classmates

I'm not worthy to have this kind of pokemon

I'm not worthy to have a parent that loves me so much

All I did was hurt them, lie to them, and betray them

I'm only worthy to die and be gone to this world…

* * *

**Chapter 3 focused more on Diamonds feeling. and OH MY GOD! HE'S A TEAM ROCKET MEMBER!**

******what's gonna happen? What is Crystal gonna do when she finds out she's been spied? find out more on the next chapters.**

**Here are the list of Dia's pokemon if you don't know.**

**Bē - Muchlax**

**Rū - Torterra**

**Pū - Bastiodon (SPOILERS* it evoled in volume 37 *SPOILERS)**

**Rī - Lickilicky**

**Mū - Mamoswine (SPOILERS* he obtained it from Platinum in V.37 *SPOILERS)  
**

**i think everyone would return in Chapter 5. Chapter 4 is gonna focus on two people only. SPOILERS THAT I SPOILED ALREADY.**

**anyway. Please R&R! i'll appreciate some comments if I can do better at writing and stuff. :D**


	4. Protection

**Hey everyone! I'm back! and it's already my vacation! And don't expect me to update everyday because that's how lazy I am. Yeah. I'm a super lazy bum. anyway, this is Chapter 4. I said before that Chapter 4 would focus to 2 people and that everyone would return at Chapter 5? I changed it. Ijust mixed Chapter 4 with Chapter 5 because the title matches the two story. **

**Also, this chapter includes some shipping (i think). Yeah, anyway, on to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Protection

"He's coming today, he's coming today, he's coming today!" Blue says as she bounced up and down and giggling like crazy. Being a girl and the most gossiper she is, she knew everything about everyone in school, including the lives of teachers and the day when newcomers come. Sapphire just sat there, feet on desk and her arms crossed. She was never interested in topics like this and she would never will. Yellow just nods and smiles and Crystal just stares at Blue weirdly. Platinum is emotionless, not caring about the new student.

"You do know that you have a boyfriend right?" Crystal says as she points to Green who is talking with Red.

"I know, but who cares? Besides, Green wouldn't mind." Yes, Green never did care about Blue's craziness over boys. He never did care about how boys would swoon over her and the same with Blue who wouldn't care if Green had some admirers. But, they still remain together and loves each other very much. They trust each other so much that they believe that one would never cheat.

Suddenly, the door banged open and revealed Gold with a frown on his face. He plopped down on his seat and threw his bag on his desk.

"What's wrong Gold? Got rejected by a girl?" Emerald said, smirking at him.

"What! No! Why would a girl reject me? It's just that I met a very irritating guy today while going here." He said as he crossed his arms.

"And who might that be?" Pearl joined in as this was getting interesting.

"I don't know. A new student I guess since I never saw his face before. Can you believe that guy, he bumped into me and didn't even dare to apologize!" Gold almost screamed at Pearl's face as he threw his hands at the sky.

Blue's ears suddenly perked up at the word 'new student' and ran over to Gold with her friends at her heels. "Can you tell me what did he looked like?" She said, leaning on to the desk and was almost face to face with Gold.

"Well, he had shoulder-length red hair ,was almost my height , and," he reached out to his eyes and slanted it "he had silver eyes that looked like this." Blue's eyes twinkled and shook Gold with all her strength "That's him! Was he handsome? Cute? Tell me!" Gold got dizzy at her shaking that he wasn't able to answer her anymore.

_Shoulder-length hair? Silver eyes? Now where did I saw tht before?_ Crystal wondered at the description Gold gave them. She felt like she knew this person but couldn't remeber.

"Okay class, stop chit-chat and go back to your own seats." Their teacher, Ms. Lorelei, said as she entered the classroom. Everyone obeyed her order and sat on their respective seats.

"So i think you may heard it from Blue" she glanced at Blue and the girl smiled at her, " we have a new student in our class today. You may enter now." The door opened and revealed a boy with a red-hair.

"Aaaaahhhhhh! You!" Gold screamed at the newcomer and stood up then pointed his finger at him. "You're in our class!" He couldn't believe everything that was happening to him right now.

Girls suddenly started whispering at each other and giggling while glancing at him from time to time. Boys started to curse under their breath about how another cool guy has entered. Blue smirked at Sapphire then reached out her hand, asking to give her money. Sapphire grumbled, she had lost a bet with Blue about if the newcomer would be hot or not.

Crystal's case was different. Her eyes started to wide out and her heart was the only thing she's hearing right now. Her hands started to sweat and she grabbed her skirt to wipe it off.

"Please state your name." Lorelei said but she didn't hear it. Her mind was lost and it was like the time had stopped around her. Finally, a word came out from her mouth.

"Silver" They both said in unison which gained Crystal some weird stares. Silver looked at Crystal and as soon as they had eye-contact, she looked away from him.

"Hey Crys, you know him?" Yellow said whispering to her.

"N-no. Why would I know him? I… just said "Silver" because…uhmmm, I wanted to buy…a silver bracelet today that I saw in the jewelry shop today! Yeah… yeah, right. Silver bracelet." She said then slumped down on her desk. She looked at the right side to see the sky outside through the window when she realized that the seat next to her was open.

"So Silver," Lorelei started" I guess you can sit…" she looked all over the classroom until she saw Crystal and the seat next to her. "You can sit beside Crystal, the girl with pigtails."

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why does Arceus hate me so much! _Crystal thought and clenched her pigtails. Gold glared at Silver as he walked towards her, and of course, he returned the glare. He sat beside her then caught Crystal looking at him with a face that was almost about to cry. He grinned at her, which made her frustrate even more.

Diamond just looked at Silver with a serious look on his face.

_Why is Giovanni's son in here, at our school?_

* * *

The bell rang and it was a sign that it's already recess. Everyone started packing their things and went out to eat. Crystal was about to run away but someone had caught her wrist.

"We need to talk. Now. At the back of school." Silver said and dragged her throughout the school until they reached the place. Crystal quickly yanked her hand and massaged her wrist then looked at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She couldn't look at him but she tried to speak at him.

"Why are you here?"

"Why? Am I not allowed to go to school like you?" Silver replied and put his hands in his pockets.

"No! I mean, I thought Giovanni and you were in Kanto."

"We did but we returned about a week ago." Silence took over them. Crystal knew Silver since Silver was the son of Giovanni, the boss of Team Rocket before. As much as it is impossible, they got along pretty well until Giovanni gave up his position.

"So, I heard you escaped." Silver spoke, breaking the silence.

"Yeah…"

"Sorry about…your mom." He turned around to face her. Crystal just nodded and tries to wipe the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"You're not telling that I study here… would you?" She asked facing Silver. She suddenly started to feel comfortable around him and was now able to face him.

"Why would I tell? I'm not part of Team rocket anymore, and besides, I really don't care." He looked up to the sky then faced her again. "The reason I'm here is to protect you anyway. " Crystal suddenly blushed at his words but shook it off.

"Why would you protect me?"

"Because I want to. Goodbye." Then he walked away, leaving a confused Crystal there standing there dumbfounded. He reached out to his pokegear then looked at the picture that made him smile. The picture was an embarrassed Silver and a smiling Crystal with a victory sign in front. This was when he invited her to go out one time to see her relax for a bit. Then when they were going home, she suddenly grabbed his pokegear, grabbed his arm then took a picture of them. He sighed then placed back his pokegear.

_I want to protect you, because I still feel the same way to you as before._

* * *

"So, how was your soccer practice?" Platinum asked as Pearl was running towards her.

"It's okay. It's always the same anyway. " he said as he placed his hands on the back of his head. Platinum just chuckled at the blond and looked at his eyes intently. Oh god, they really blend in with the sunset.

"Hey! Earth to Platinum!" He said, waving his hands in front of his face. She suddenly jumped up and realized what she was doing. That was embarrassing!

"W-what?"

"I was asking you about why you're waiting for me even though you can go home alone." He slightly pouted. He didn't like people who wouldn't listen to him,

"I…just want to." _Uhm, because I want to go home with you side by side, duh._

"Okay…" he said, not sure if that wasn't an answer. He just shrugged it off. "Hey, want to drink something 'cause I'm freaking thirsty right now."

"Sure, why not." She said, accepting the offer. It was weird though, she was the rich one but he's the one who always makes an offer. Pearl answered with an 'Okay!' then ran off somewhere. Oh how she loved him so much with his child like attitude even though he's 17. She smiled then got surprised when someone grabbed her shoulders.

"Hey lady, want to hang-out?" The guy who grabbed her looked like a gangster with a sunglasses and cigarette. He had messy brown hair and quite ugly, to Platinum's opinion. She just ignored the man then shook off his hand off her shoulders.

"Hey, you ignoring me woman?" He shouted which made Platinum frightened. "If you don't want to obey me, then I guess we'll take you by force." He suddenly grabbed both of her wrists. She winced a little to the pain. If she could just reach her Rapidash by now, but it's impossible. Her hands are captured.

_Pearl… come back. Please. Where is he when you need him._

Suddenly, a bottle flew past her then hit the man straight into the face. "Hey, who threw that bottle!" He said glancing everywhere until he saw an Infernape charging him.

"It's kicked, not thrown. Oh well, I don't care anyway as long as it hit you." Pearl suddenly came and grabbed Platinum away from the man

"Pearl!" she said, glad that he came.

"This is why I don't want to leave you alone. Saruhiko, return! Torahiko, let's move out now! "As Infernape was returned to the ball, Luxray emerged from its ball then they both rode on it.

"You're not getting away with this! The man said then 3 guys came out and started chasing them.

"Platinum, hold on tight." Platinum just nodded and grabbed on to Luxray's fur. "Torahiko, use Discharge!" Luxray responded as he sent out electric waves that shocked the evil gang then make then unconscious. After some few minutes, they finally arrived at their dorm.

"I guess waiting for me every day was a good idea, huh?" He said as he helped Platinum get down then he returned his pokemon to its pokeball.

"Thank you Pearl."

"Nah, it's fine. And besides, it's my job anyway." He said as he walked towards the door.

"What do you mean?" She said as she catches up with him

"I told you before right? That I'll protect you even if it costs my life." She suddenly blushed madly and covered her face with her long navy blue hair. He glanced back at the girl and laughed silently.

* * *

**Silver appeared! And what this? He likes Crystal? What kind of madness is this? Don't worry, there would be some GoldxCrystal some time later.**

**Yes, I made Silver a person that has no connection with Blue, because, he's a former Team Rocket member too like Crystal being the son of Giovanni. Not because Silver is evil, no... why would Silver be evil? He was just forced to be one.**

**Some Haughtyshipping too. **

**Pearls' Pokemon are also Japanese okay? **

**Saruhiko - Infernape**

**Perahiko - Chatot**

**Torahiko - Luxray**

**Zeruhiko - Buizel**

**Diguhiko - Diglett**

**Tarohiko - Tauros**

**Next Chapter - Gold's jealous of Silver being with Crystal? Why? He never felt anything special to the girl. **

** - Sapphire mentions something to Ruby that made him surprised**

** - A school field trip at... somewhere. (Almia, Fiore, Oblivia, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kanto, I don't know. I'm still gonna choose)**


	5. School Trip

**Hey everyone! I'm back to write more! Sorry for the long wait. Haven't updated for umm.. 5 months? hahaha.. Don't blame me. School's been cruel these days. Junior year is hell. Anyway, nevermind my lifestory. It sucks anyway and you wouldn't care anyway. **

**Anyway I present to you Chapter 5! **

* * *

**GOLD'S P.O.V**

"_Tomorrow, we'' be going at Hoenn for your school trip. So, make sure that you'll pack all the things you will need because we'll be there for at least a week or two. Also, don't ever think about being late. If you do, then we won't wait for you." Lorelei stoppe, looking at us with a straight face, maybe making sure that everyone is listening. "Understand?"_

"_Yes Miss." Everyone replied with smiles on their faces that has never faded eversince this topic was brought up._

That was what that icy, boob-teacher said to us that morning. Hoenn huh? When was the last time I've been there?

What the hell am I thinking? I've never been there!

I sighed as I grabbed my goggles and placed it in my amber suitcase. From what I heard from prissy boy, wild girl and midget boy, Hoenn's a pretty hot place compared to Kanto and Johto. It also had it own set of Gym Leaders and a Battle Frontier different of us. Instead of 5 like here in Johto and Sinnoh, it has 7 facilities. Huh, guess I should try that out when I get some free time.

Hmm.. what should I pack? Briefs or boxers? I just shrugged and placed both of them in my amber suitcase. I had also put my iPod, my red jacket and my favorite skateboard that had magically fit in my suitcase. I...don't get it either.

Speaking of 'I don't get it', I don't get about that stupid, silent, dark, red-haired idiot, or in other words, Silver. Why, i repeat, why is he so damn close to serious gal anyway? I heard they met at sometime but, they said it was long time ago. But that's not all! All the girls go gaga over him. He's not even good looking! And one more, there is this strange feeling in my chest everytime Crys and tomato head get close, and it never goes away.

"_You know Gold... I think that's called jealousy"_

I suddenly grabbed my hair then lied down on my back on the floor, remembering what Blue had said to me. Me, this mighty awesome Gold, is jealous of that idiot? Why would I? It's not like I like Crys anyway.

Or do I?

I suddenly felt my face heat up and slapped myself for it. Why would I like Crys? I mean, she's the most serious gal I've ever met, who has brain for breakfast and kicks pokeballs instead of throwing them! I'll admit she's pretty beautiful though with those cute pigtails of hers, star-shaped earings on her ears and those cerulean eyes and don't get me started on her body with those figur-

"Aaarggghhh! Stop it, stop it, stop it!" I really should stop talking about her or else, it might get worse.

**CRYSTAL'S P.O.V**

I finally zipped my sky-blue suitcase after packing all the this me and possibly Gold (since he always forgets) need. I looked at my checklist; everything was crossed out. I stood up and got ready to sleep but I can't seem to be comfortable about my stuff. I kind of feel like I'm missing something. So, I opened my suitcase again, checking everything for the third time.

"_Smoochum?"_ Chumee cried out, tugging at my pyjama top. I patted her head them smiled at her. "I'm okay Chumee, thanks for worrying though." She smiled then ran off to the other room where my other pokemon sleeps.

I sighed then looked at the clock. It was already quarter to two. I really need to sleep now or else, I would be late for tomorrow. I looked at my window looking at the dark sky until I remembered my past, my Team Rocket days. Around this time, I would be going around a town, looking for something I could steal. A jewelry, pokemon, money, anything valuable.

And I actually had fun doing those things.

It actually felt great walking around a town at night. Neon lights and cars lighting up the city, noctural pokemon appearing out of nowhere, it was great. Of course, the best part is when you succeed in your job for stealing.

I shook my head then continued checking my things. I should forget those days. I'm not a Team Rocket member anymore. Just, forget about it and focus on my life now.

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V**

It was 6:30 in the morning. Pidgeys and Spearows were flying at the sky, crying out their names. At the Olivine port, students of Johto High School were gathered up, waiting for their boat. Some went to the pokemart to buy drinks or snacks, others were watching the sunrise, and the rest were just lying around because of boredom and lack of sleep.

"It kinda feels great to go back to Hoeen, don't you think?" Sapphire said while stretching out her arms and grinning which showed her little fangs.

"Yeash, kind of nostalgic if I could say." Ruby said as he took some pictures of the sunrise, of course, with his pokemon in it.

Emerlad just nodded at his friend's statement while looking at the sunrise...until Ruby ordered him to move away since he was in the way which got the blonde irritated.

"I can't wait to go to Littleroot and see my dad!" Sapphire then looked back to see her waist bag full of gym badges, "And see the gym leaders again!"

"I wonder how Anabel and the others are..." Emerald grinned, remebering his friend at the Battle frontier, "and probably the shoe-maker" Sapphire laughed at his statement.

Sapphire then grabbed Ruby's camera out of his hands then stared at him. "What abou you Mr. Camera-man? Don't you want to see your mom-" Sapphire raised one eyebrow and smirked "-or your dad?"

Ruby shivered at the mention of his father. He already accepted his love for contest but his fear of him didn't really went away that much. But, that doesn't mean that he hates his father. Norman was a really nice guy, he's just so serious and doesn't want to show his dying love that much.

"Yeah...I guess I could visit them." The white-hatted boy said, smiling at Sapphire which made her blush.

"Okay everyone~" Fantina's voice was suddenly heard. Their teacher in arts of beauty was twirling in her purple dress with her Drifblim floating beside her. "The boat is gonna arrive now so get ready~" she sang. After 5 minutes, the boat has arrives just like she said and everyone rode it fast, excited about their trip. 30 minutes later, the boat's horn was heard, signaling that it was ready to go.

As soon it had moved, Blue grabbed Green's arm and dragged him off somewhere.

"Let's have some crusin' Green honey" she winked at him. Green just sighed at his girlfriend and went off with her.

Gold and Red raced towards the bar to get some drinks, Crystal went off to her cabin to get some rest, Pearl and Emerald dicussed about the Battle Frontier while walking around, Platinum was complaining about how the boat was cheap while Yellow just sweat dropped, Silver wanted to look around, Diamond went off to the buffet, finally, Sapphire and Ruby went to the deck.

Sapphire started to run and jumped on the edge of the boat. She stood up, spreading her arms wide.

"I'm the king of the world!" then she went down to be greeted by a surprised Ruby. I saw that in the movie where there was a boat like this but bigger!" she said demonstrating how big the boat was with her hands.

"_Just make sure we won't sink like in the movie..."_ Ruby said to himself.

They watched the trip and the sea below. Wingulls and Pelippers were starting to appear in the sky adding to the scenery. Below, Sapphire's Wailord was swimming accompanied by Gold and Emerald's Mantine, Silver's unique Red Gyarados with Red's normal blue Gyarados. Ruby's Milotic and Pearl's Buizel was also enjoying the water with the other pokemon.

"You know why I went to Johto? Sapphire suddenly broke the silence between them, making Ruby startled a little.

"Why are you suddenly saying that?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. I just want to tell you, and the awkward silence."

"Okay, then tell me. Why?" Ruby turned around, his back facing the railings.

"I wanted to find someone." Sapphire paused then smiled with a slight tint of blush on her face. "Not just someone, but a special someone."

"_A special someone...?" _ Ruby thought. "Is he in Johto?" he asked.

"I think. That's what I heard."

"Do you know how he looks like?"

Sapphire shook her head which made Ruby stumble.

"How will you gonna lok for that guy if you don't know how he looks?"

"I don't know! Instincts maybe?"

"You can't find him like that!"

"Yes I can!"

"How Sapphire? How!"

" The scar on his head from the Salamence!" Sapphire suddenly shouted at Ruby.

Silence suddenly took over between the two. Ruby's eyes suddenly widened and Sapphire was breathing in and out.

"He had a scar on his head when he got hit by a Dragon Claw because he was protecting me! It was right here!" she pointed at the left side of her forehead "and don't talk to me like that like I have no hope! I can find him and I'm sure of it!"

"You're right... I'm sorry." He just said in a low voice and faced the sea again without saying another word to the brunette. Sapphire just sighed then faced the sea like what Ruby did and neither of them spoke again to each other.

"_She's... she was the girl I met 11 years ago. I can't believe it was Sapphire all along, but.." _ He glanced at the girl beside her _"I can't tell her yet. I wan to, but I can't do it for some reason."_ He grabbed the front of his hat and pulled it down more.

Diamond was running through the hallway of the boat with his Pokegear in his hand, ringing non-stop. He looked around until he saw a dark hall way with no person seen. He looked at his back and after making sure that no one has followed him, he went to the hallway and answered his Pokegear.

"H-hello?"

"_**What do you mean hello? How long did you have to make me wait?" **_Came a screeching and obviously angry voice from the phone. Diamond could imagine her face right now, with red glowing eyes and gritted teeth.

"S-sorry. It's just that I couldn't find a place to be alone in this boat." He said fidgeting with his scarf.

"_**Anyway, I would like you to aid the grunts I've sent there, and an elite also." **_

"Wait, What! You've sent grunts here? WHY?" Diamond almost screamed at the revelation.

He heard a laugh through the phone _**"Oh sorry.. I forgot." **_ A pause and she spoke again "_**You ask me why? Because I'm after Crystal. I'm want her back... Bye." **_The she hang-up.

Diamond just held his phone on his hear, shocked at what he heard. Aid the grunts? Does that mean I shoud reveal myself to them? But..

"I can't do that.." He mumbled.

He sighed then started walk towards the buffet again until..

**BOOM!**

People started screaming and a smke was seen above the boat. The boat suddenly stopped moving and people were running away. Diamond ran to the direction of the smoke until he saw Ruby and Sapphire with Castform and Tropius out from their balls. He called out for his Lickilicky and stood in front of the Hoenn duo.

And he saw them. Men and women clad in black with a letter R in front.

* * *

**And That was it. I think it's pretty short though. I chose Hoenn to be their School Trip since I really don't like Hoenn that much so I want to be different. Anyway... OMG Team Rocket is invading the boat! **

**Next Chapter. Chapter 6: Invasion**

**I guess i don't need to give spoilers since you know what would happen next. Just get ready for suckish battles next time!**

**well, Bye! I'll try to update faster. That's a PROMISE! **


	6. Invasion

**Okay, I said that I'll update faster in the previous chapter.**

**Almost 2 years is not equal to "update faster"**

**I'm really sorry about that. It's just that senior year is really a pressure for me, and there are college entrance exams and all those crap. But do not worry! I already graduated! (What am I trying to say here…)**

**So yeah. I'm really sorry for that. But let's move one to Chapter 6!**

**We already know that I don't own Pokemon or Pokespe. If I did, I would have already blackmailed every anime making company to make it into an anime.**

* * *

"Find her!" they said as they jumped off from the top of the boat and separated into different groups. "Find her and capture her!"

"Who's _her_?" Sapphire whispered to Ruby but he just answered with a shrug. She tried to ask the other boy, hoping that he has the answer to her question but when she saw him, she quickly shut her mouth.

Diamond was angry. That gentle, food-loving, nice guy… is angry. He's practically furious.

Suddenly, five Rocket grunts jumped in front of the three and sent out their Pokemon. Sapphire and Ruby quickly grabbed their own pokeballs to fight them but were quickly stopped by the glutton before they can do so.

"Wha-what the heck's your problem Dia?!" Sapphire retorted, trying to release her wrist from Diamond's grasp.

"If we don't fight, we're all going to get into trouble!" Ruby quickly added, agreeing to Sapphire's remark.

"Please go and protect the other people." Diamond said as he quickly let out his Mamoswine and Lickilicky. "I'll fight them." He said as he turned his back to the duo then ordered a Power Whip to his Lickilicky.

Ruby noticed the strange calmness in the voice of the glutton. Not only that, he also noticed change in Diamond's eyes. They were suddenly filled with something that he also sees in his father, Norman's eyes when he battles a challenger in his gym. It was the same thing when Red gets to battle someone that's challenging to him. It was also the same thing when he himself gets into a battle when no one's looking.

It's the power of determination.

And it scared him not because it's unusual, but it's because it's Diamond. He never expected this boy to change personality this quickly.

"C'mon Ruby! Let's go!" Sapphire shouted as he was pulled away by his arm, returning him to his senses.

* * *

Red was a battler, everyone knows that. Heck, everyone refers to him as such that it can almost become his middle name. It doesn't matter though because it is true. He likes battling. He _loved_ battling. It was his hobby. It was his favorite thing to do. It was his guilty pleasure. The people that challenges him, the pokemon and their strategy, the fun in battling… it was very addicting to him.

But there came a point when that addiction was gone. Due to his strength, people would come and challenge him but ended up losing to him. Everyday was a win for him that it became to the point that he was declared the strongest in the campus. Only Green was able to go neck to neck to him but mostly,. Red would still win. He was almost close to giving up on battling..

Until now.

"Lax! Use Body Slam!" The Sleeping Pokemon stood up as he followed his trainer's command and charged towards the group of Pokemon.

"Nice going, Red!" Gold said as he raised a thumbs up to the aforementioned person. "But I'm not just gonna stand here, watch and cheer you on! Togebo, use Aura Sphere on those idiots!" The Jubilee Pokemon nodded and grinned as it fired a blue sphere towards the "idiots".

Red smiled as he wiped off his sweat with his sleeves. There were a lot of them, such that people would think that the battle would be endless fighting off them. But he liked that. He enjoys the fight so much even if he shouldn't be. He knows himself that invasion is a serious matter but, when he can go all out like this? It really doesn't matter anymore.

He might be a little selfish but; just a little would be fine, right?

And since Gold's beside him, the joy and fun would be unavoidable.

* * *

"Zeruhiko! Use Aqua jet!" The Sea Weasel pokemon didn't respond to it's trainer and just ignored him. "C'mon Zeruhiko… please?" Pearl begged but still, his Buizel wouldn't respond.

"Ugh, fine. Return Zeruhiko… C'mon Torahiko, let''s do this!" He said as he returned his Buizel to it's ball and pulled out the Gleam Eyes pokemon as it roared loudly towards the opponent.

Emerald never understood why Pearl would still keep his Buizel when it wouldn't even listen to him. What makes him keep it anyway? There's no one stopping him. Besides, a pokemon that wouldn't listen to its owner is not as good as the one that listens to its owner. You better just let it go and roam in the wild. It wouldn't care anyway since it wouldn't respond to the trainer n the first place, right?

"Sceptile, leaf blade." The Forest pokemon ran as the leaves on its arms glowed. It then slashed the group of pokemon that were coming towards it and its owner.

This Sceptile of his was the complete opposite of Pearl's Buizel. It would listen to him, follow him everywhere and would even risk his life just to protect its trainer. It was like he dedicated everything to Emerald just to serve under him and make him happy.

Why does it need to do that? As long as the pokemon is strong and can battle, that's already enough for him. He just likes strong pokemon, that's it.

"Hey Rald! Don't just stand there!" Pearl called out him which made him go back to the ongoing battle in front of them. Emerald noticed that Pearl's Buizel is out again and is now battling and listening to Pearl completely.

Why is this pokemon so bipolar? Does it even like Pearl or does it hate him?

He shook his head as he ordered his Sceptile to use Energy Ball.

He never understood Pokemon.

* * *

Silver ran and ran, defeating most of the grunts all by himself. He was actually glad that no one was around to witness him battle or else, they would have called him insane, cruel and a devil.

He didn't care about the opinions of those people. What he cared was that he needed to find her.

He needs to find Crystal.

He clicked his tongue as he turned left in the corridor. He can't believe that Team Rocket would invade a ship just to get Crystal back. What were they thinking? What do they want with Crystal anyway? She's not that special from any other grunts they have. She's ordinary and plain as a white sheet of paper. Why do they keep chasing her?

Why did they even kill her mother, the only relative she had left?

He cursed to himself as he reached _another_ dead end. Arceus, how big is this boat?! He should have took right in that corridor…

He ran again and went back to think to himself again. He can't believe that he's not beside Crystal after he swore to protect her. He promised her yet… what kind of a man is he?! For all he knows, Crystal might be captured right now. He's not underestimating the girl, that would never happen but, considering the fear Crystal has towards Team Rocket? He doubts that Crystal would even try to stand up to protect herself.

* * *

"Mimi, Hydro Pump!"; "Jiggly, Double Slap them!"; "Porygon, use Tri-attack."; "Sky Uppercut!"

She can hear them.

"Use Stun Spore Kitty!"; "Metal Claw, Empoleon."; " Torahiko, Discharge!"; "Solar Beam, Sceptile!"

She can hear her friends fighting.

"Exbo, Blast Burn them all!"; "Moo, Blizzard!"; "Honchkrow, Dark Pulse!"; Frenzy Plant, Saur!"

She can hear them all out there, battling.

And she's not helping.

She held the door knob of her room and tried to open it but as soon as it opened, she closed it again. She has tried to do this many times for like 10 minutes but she had no success in doing it. She slumped on the floor with her head looking down, ashamed of herself.

How can she be a coward right now when all her friends are out there, fighting for the lives of other people and their lives as well? Not just her friends, but also all her classmates and batch mates are there, fighting. Even the captain of the ship is there with his Pelipper. While they're out there, she's inside her room, sitting down and doing nothing. How can she even do that?

They're protecting her without even knowing about it.

Crystal knows it. They're after her. As soon as she heard the explosion, her senses started tingling and when she saw those people clad in black, her heart stopped. She quickly ran towards her room, locked the door and sat on the bed. She also let out her Arcanine,just in case someone might break in.

She wanted to go out and help. But the fear inside her was too strong.

She felt very pathetic.

Her Arcanine nudged her hands, trying to comfort her. She returned the gesture by caressing the pokemon on the head.

"I really don't now what to do, Archy. I want to go out there but I'm just… so scared. So afraid that they'll capture me."

Back when she was in Team Rocket, they were thought that friends must risk their lives for each other. The people though seems to misinterpret that teaching. They sacrifice their "friend" just so that they can continue living on.

Isn't that what she's doing right now? Risking her current friends so that she can be safe?

….

She suddenly stood up, startling her pokemon, grabbed the door and opened it full force. Then she stepped out of her room with her Arcanine behind her, happy that its owner started to grow a back bone.

Crystal ran as fast as possible to the front of the ship and prepared herself physically and mentally to confront Team Rocket.

She wasn't alone. This isn't Team Rocket anymore.

They're protecting her.

Now it's time for her to protect them.

* * *

**So, that's Chapter 6. It's kinda… short… I guess. This chapter's more like filler to me. I don't even know why I did it that way.**

**I'm really not good with fighting scenes, am I? I wrote this at around 3 AM so… now you understand why…**

**I'm sorry if some of you are uncomfortable when I use Japanese names for Pearl's pokemon. It's just that Zeruhiko and Torahiko sound cooler and better than… Zeller and Rayler…**

**I don't even know why Dia's Torterra is named "Tru". It just doesn't sound right.**

**That's just me though. :D**


End file.
